1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lighting means and, in particular, nighttime lighting means for a toilet to indicate the position of the toilet seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previous inventors have proposed numerous light signaling devices for the toilet area addressing the problem of warning people of the position of the toilet seat at nighttime. However, there are numerous disadvantages to the prior art as discussed below.
Patrie of U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,595 discloses a lighting means for the toilet area, which is energized when a person approaches to the vicinity of the toilet seat. According to the position of the toilet seat, the devises illuminates the toilet seat area with green lighting if the seat is down and with a red lighting and a brief chime sound if the seat is in up position.
Unfortunately, the device turns on even when the intent of the visitor of the bathroom is not to use the toilet when the human sensor senses the presence of a human being. It is even possible that a large house pet might also trigger the device. Furthermore, if the toilet seat is directly under the heating duct outlet, it may get turned on every time the heater blows hot air directly onto the device. The human sensing is performed via the infrared proximity sensor, which is sensitive to temperature changes near the device. Therefore, the device will turn itself on even in its shipment box, if the box is held in hand for a few seconds. This situation thereby will drain the batteries, which are the power source for the device before the device reaches the consumer's hands. In addition, many female users who are in need of using the bathroom in the middle of night by interrupting their sleep, are in a drowsy and semi sleeping state and wish to return to bed with minimal disturbance after relieving themselves. Even a small light source will have the awakening effect on the user. Therefore, illumination of the toilet seat when not needed by the female user, this device disturbs the semi-sleeping state, even if the toilet seat is in the correct position, thereby making the female user more awake. And hence, this unnecessary light and sound signal further contributes to the disruption of a good night sleep and mental relaxation of the female user. This, in turn, will have a negative effect on the female users daily activities and mental health. Furthermore, this design uses an infrared proximity sensor for detecting the presence of humans, a light sensor for detecting the darkness in the bathroom, and a sonar sensor for detecting the position of the toilet seat. Operating all these sensors require the use of a complex electronic circuitry with many capacitors, resistors and microprocessors which are very prone to humidity and acidic environment which is generally found around toilet seat area. Failure of any one of these electronic components may render the device inoperable. Reliability of any electronic device is inversely proportional to the number of electronic components included in the circuitry. Having so many sensitive electronic components makes this device vulnerable for malfunction in the adverse environmental condition it is intended to operate. Furthermore, the device will not work, as intended, in toilets where the front of the toilet seat is deliberately eliminated for accommodating male users. Because, there will be no object directly above the device to activate the proximity sensors, which activate the light and audio signals for correctly identifying the position of the seat
Martin, et. al. of U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,867, Warrington of U.S. Pat No. 4,849,742, Johnson of U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,471 and Herbruck of U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,991 all disclose lighting means, which detect the position of the toilet seat by using gravity-activated switch mechanisms. A mercury switch is used in activating the circuitry when the seat is in up position and deactivating the circuitry when the seat is in down position. The dangers of the mercury to human health and environment make these devices undesirable. Malfunction and seepage of mercury into the bathroom, into the sewer system, and onto human hands and body may cause permanent damage to human brain function and the nervous system. Martin's and Warrington's inventions must be affixed to the bottom of the toilet seat thereby making it hygenically undesirable since the device is very close to the rim of toilet bowl which is usually the least clean area of the bowl. Furthermore, if the seat is in the up position even in daytime, the mercury switch activates the light source, thereby consuming the power supply rapidly when not needed Herbruck's device requires the user to be seated on the toilet for the deactivation of the light and sound source. The back of the individual pusher against a pivoted plate which in turn deactivates the device. Such a plate touching the body may be uncomfortable for the user. Furthermore, if the user leans forward on the seat, the plate may lose contact with his body and set off the alarm. Bittaker et. al. of U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,364, Nee of U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,419, Picon of U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,178, Anderson of U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,648, Rauschenberger of U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,962 all disclose lights for the toilet area, which are de-energized when the toilet seat is in the down position. Unfortunately, each invention require the seat to be stored in the down position to deenergize the light, whereas many people prefer to keep the seat in the up position particularly in the daytime. Furthermore, Anderson's, Rauschenberger's and Nee's inventions attach to the rim of the toilet thereby making it unsanitary as male uses will soil the rim of the toilet on many occasions. Anderson's design will need excessive amount of plastic material to manufacture the flange, which covers almost two-thirds of the rim making the product costly. In addition, the housing, which includes the switch and the batteries, being placed in close proximity to the toilet bowl, may get soiled with urine during routine use of the toilet. It will then require frequent washing and sanitation thereby requiring the housing to be water-tight which will also increase the manufacturing cost of the product. Possible fluid leakage into the housing will rust the battery terminals and electrical components of the product thereby reducing the product life.
Pican's invention requires the L-shaped body to be attached to the bottom of the toilet seat. When the seat is in down position the switch is depressed and therefore no light is emitted by the light source. When the seat is raised the switch would not be depressed and thus the spring mechanism would cause the switch to contact thereby causing the illumination of light means. An additional manual toggle switch, in parallel, permits the operator to activate or deactivate the circuit when the seat is in down position. This invention is also placed under the seat, which is the most unsanitized portion of the toilet area. The invention attaches to the bottom of the toilet seat which faces the top of the toilet rim thereby making it unsanitary as male users will soil the rim of the toilet on many occasions. Furthermore, the light portion of the L-shaped design extends into the toilet bowl thereby will get stained by splash of water, urine and human feces during the flushing of the toilet. It will then require washing and sanitation frequently thereby requiring the housing to be water-tight which will also increase the manufacturing cost of the product. Since the L-shaped assembly is adhesed to the bottom side of the toilet seat, removal of it for sanitation purposes will be almost impossible. In the case of forced removal, a new adhesion will be necessary to readhese the assembly under the seat thereby making it impractical and costly since each time a new adhesive strip needs to be used.
All previous inventions, which are attached to the underside of the toilet seat are unsanitary and create health problem if kept unclean. Cleaning and reattaching them to their original position becomes an arduous, if not an impossible task. All previous inventions, which use gravity activated mercury switches, potentially may cause significant human and environmental health problems. As the products are disposed to trash collection yards, the mercury that will leak from those switches will seep into the ground and pollute the groundwater supplies and create health problems for human beings. An accidental leakage of the mercury from those switches at home will produce mercury vapor, which is known to be very harmful for adults and children.